


Солнечный свет

by Honocho



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка одного жаркого дня</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечный свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234882) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Жара седьмого месяца расплющивает словно тяжкий молот, раз за разом опускающийся на наковальню. Даже насекомые слишком изнурены, чтобы наполнять воздух жужжанием и стрекотом, так что попрятались в темные щели, мечтая о дожде. Вот и двор погрузился в сонливость. Те, у кого достаточно средств, уезжают к озеру Бива или в предгорья, куда нисходит случайный ветерок, хотя там тоже довольно жарко. Это не только приветствуется, но и дарит возможность счастливцам из летнего изгнания посылать торжествующие, злорадные стихи знакомым, томящимся в столице. 

Хиромаса получил слишком много подобных стихов. Он тоже жаждет сбежать от городской жары и прогуляться по берегу озера Бива. И неважно, что многие из тех, с кем он состоял в переписке, сообщают, что озеро обмелело, и теперь его окаймляют широкие полосы потрескавшейся грязи. Неважно, что от жары сморщились и пожухли листья даривших тень деревьев, а трава высохла и побурела. Мысль об озере успокаивает Хиромасу. Он представляет бесконечную синь, разрисованную слепящими бликами, прохладу от прикосновения ласкающей ноги воды, всплески, когда руки касаются водной глади, намокшие рукава…

Увы, всяким мечтаниям приходит конец. Сквозь стрелки слипшихся от пота ресниц он смотрит в зеленые заросли бамбука у энгавы. Сэймей сидит, залитый солнечным сиянием, в одном льдисто-голубом дзюбане из набивного шелка под его обычным белым охотничьим платьем. Блики от белой парчи невыносимы. Сэймей отстегнул рукава от каригину и бросил их в лаковый ларец – единственная уступка жаре с его стороны. Солнечный свет сияет в его волосах, окрашивая черные пряди в красный.

Хиромаса выплывает из оцепенения и подползает ближе. Он останавливается там, где заканчивается линия тени. Пробегает пальцами по полированным деревянным доскам и шипит от почти болезненного ощущения. Пол впитал столько жара, что трогать его равносильно прикосновению к жаровне, полной тлеющих углей. Хиромаса встает на колени, стараясь избегнуть солнца, и смотрит на Сэймея.

Сэймей будто в трансе, сидит прямо и неподвижно, словно впитывает свет и жар. Его кожа по-прежнему бледна, будто едва-едва согретая солнцем, но Хиромаса знает, что если он положит руку на умащенные волосы Сэймея, то обожжет ладонь. Он бросается в тень за веером, хватает один из разбросанных повсюду и раскрывает. Ветерок от колебаний веера шепчет над ним, освежающий и сухой, и приносит с собой запах иссушенной солнцем земли и засохших роз.

Он смотрит на Сэймея, восхищаясь накрахмаленными линиями летних шелков. Его взгляд задерживается на изящном повороте шеи. Короткие волоски на загривке пропитаны потом, а более длинные прядки выпали из ослабленного пучка на макушке. Они лежат, влажные, прилипшие к коже – смоляной ручеек, стекающий под воротник дзюбана.

Хиромаса перемещается ближе, почти пересекая линию тени. Солнечный свет греет его босые ноги. Ему интересно, что будет, если провести губами вслед за прядью волос, попробовать на вкус блестящие капельки пота на шее Сэймея сзади. Он подается вперед, сгорая от желания, и теперь может представить это - вспышку лукавой, тонкой, поистине "лисьей" сладости на языке, аромат угольно-черных волос и разгоряченной плоти.

Сэймей шевелится, поворачивается к Хиромасе и приподнимает бровь в немом вопросе.

Хиромаса делает короткий жест: «Могу я?.. Ты хочешь?..»

Он больше ничего не говорит, пока Сэймей поднимает руки, пока свободно скользит распускающийся узел шнура у ворота его каригину. Легкое движение плеч, и охотничье платье распахивается, мнется накрахмаленный шелк. На льдисто-голубом дзюбане видна влажная от пота полоса вдоль спины, и Хиромаса вздыхает от этого непривычного проблеска чего-то человеческого в его друге. Сэймей склоняет голову и обеими руками помогает тонкому набивному шелку соскользнуть с тела, позволяя дзюбану упасть с плеч и обнажить бледную, влажную от пота спину. 

Выскользнувшая из прически прядь волос выглядит еще соблазнительнее при таком редкостном зрелище. Желание, животное и безжалостное, как солнечный жар, мгновенно накатывает на Хиромасу. Почти безвольно он движется снова, из тени на свет, прямо на обжигающий пол энгавы. Он приседает позади Сэймея, изучая завиток его волос, беззащитность открытой шеи, манящее, словно облизывающее скольжение капли пота вдоль позвоночника. 

Хиромаса, качнувшись вперед, переступает коленями, вдыхает тепло и аромат кожи Сэймея. Он почти боится прикоснуться. Вместо этого он позволяет своему дыханию ласкать тело Сэймея, гладить и дразнить вкрадчивым шепотом.

Сэймей закрывает глаза и, дрожа, выгибается вперед. Едва уловимые возгласы возбуждения срываются с его губ. Шелк собирается в складки под руками Хиромасы. Солнце изливается на них, жжет, жжет... Тени укорачиваются так, что почти исчезают.

И тогда Хиромаса отстраняется, вздыхает с нежным сожалением и осторожно поднимает льдисто-голубой дзюбан. Он укрывает бледные плечи Сэймея, почти целуя, касается его шеи сзади. Губы Хиромасы так близко, что он может ощутить вкус свежего пота. 

Он отступает за линию тени и скрывается в доме. Кажется, там сейчас все-таки гораздо прохладнее.


End file.
